


A Royal Bond

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Cheating, Developing Relationship, F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: Prince Mikai has always been close to his mother. One day, he catches the king and queen in an intimate moment and he can't get the sight of his mother out of his head. Eventually, he realizes that he doesn't want to.





	1. Prologue

Queen Runai was already in the observatory when he arrived. She looked as beautiful and regal as always, but he saw her in a much different light now. Her pink hair was loose and gloriously lit by candlelight, and her silk robe gave him a generous glimpse of her uncovered form. There was a glass of wine in her hand already and one on the table beside her. For himself, he imagined.

He was nervous to be doing this. There was no question of whether or not it was right; it wasn't. They shouldn't be doing this. She looked as if she was uncertain to be there, as well. He considered turning to go right then and there, but he didn't.

The king did not deserve them doing this to him, but it wasn't about the king. It was about them and what they felt and being unable to walk away from those feelings. Unwilling.

He stepped closer to her. He had brought no light of his own with him, so he stepped into the soft light of her candle. It Illuminated his red hair, which was close in shade to hers, and reflected in his green eyes.

"Mikai," She said softly, seeming startled to see him. "I wasn't sure you would come."

"Is that why you brought wine?" He asked her. "Keep you warm if I don't come and drunk if I do."

"I'm not drunk," Runai responded, eyes locking with his. Her gaze was filled with determination and an intensity too clear to lack sobriety. "We can still back out if you want, Mikai. It's better to back out now than to regret it later."

He reached for her hand, which was wrapped around her wine glass. "I know why I'm here."

Runai smiled. "Well, you certainly should."

They looked into each other's eyes and recalled how they had gotten themselves to where they were now.


	2. Chapter One

Prince Mikai had no love of festivities. To him, they were boring, and long, and all he ever did was watch the grown-ups dance or listen to them talk. His father said he'd have a taste for it once he was older, but that did not help with his current mood.

He could see why his father had such a love for it. The king and queen were glorious in dance, even he could see that. His mother was graceful and light on her feet, and his father moved with purpose and confidence. They broke apart for a moment, his mother laughing cheerfully and his father watching her with a grand smile. It wasn't too long before the guests called to the king's attention. He gave his queen a kiss and walked off toward the other guest. Queen Runai, after scanning the room, came straight to him.

"You're going to sit here like a statue?" She asked him. "Has my little prince turned to stone?" She tickled and poked at him until his little body couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Now that's better." She smiled at him.

"Why do you want father always throw these parties?" He asked her.

"Are you not having any fun?" She looked at him surprised. "Well, I'll fix that right up." The queen lifted her little prince into her arms and carried him to the dance floor.

"M-mother! Hey!" Mika complaint, reaching toward the spot she was carrying him away from.

"The point of a party, Mikai, is to dance." She spun about, holding him in her arms tightly. He was embarrassed to be held in his mother's arms before so many, but he couldn't be anything but happy when she was so excited. The twirling and spinning was fun for them both and soon he was laughing right along with her.

"Queen Runai!" One of the guests called. "I've been looking for you all night."

"Sinei," She smiled. "I wasn't aware that you came." The queen sparred a glance to her son, who looked once again unhappy. "Give me a few moments." She took her son toward the side of the dance floor, steering clear of his earlier sulk spot. "I'm going to tell you a secret, Mikai. One of the most important secrets I have."

His eyes immediately sparkles. "A secret?"

"The secret to these parties," Runai began slowly, reaching out to one of the vases and picking up a rose. "You have to talk to pretty girls, dance with pretty girls, and make pretty girls happy." She placed the rose in his hand and Mikai looked at her, then it, skeptically. "You think I'm pretty, don't you?" She pouted as she asked him.

"Yes." 

"And you liked making me smile and dancing with me, didn't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, there you go.  Your father spends all his time at parties doing just that for one really special girl." She winked.

"Is that what you do? What you did?"

"Pretty girls like to talk to handsome boys. That's how i know you'll be a hit." She gave him a small push toward one of the adult ladies.

He looked uncertain, but walked up to one of the ladies and tugged on their dress. The girl looked at him adoringly as he held out the flower. "Dance?" She happily picked him up and spun with him and Mikai decided that maybe this dancing business wasn't so bad.

* * *

King Marcel knocked the sword from his son's hands and pointed his own weapon at the boy's throat. Mikai sighed in defeat. "I'm never going to get this."

"That's no kind of talk for a son of mine," The king said.

"Besides, you've just started dear," His mother said from the side of the room.

"I've been working on this for months and I still can't beat him," Mikai frowned in frustration.

"You didn't think I'd be bested that easily, did you? By a little thing like you?" The king grinned widely as he teased his son.

"Little thing!" Mikai complained. He began to pout and Queen Runai laughed.

"You're still only seven dear, and your father is--"

"I'm what?" The king interrupted with a playful scowl.

"Much older than seven," She laughed.

"Perhaps I should take up arms with you." Marcel moved closer to his wife, pointing his sword at her.

"Mikai, you wouldn't let your father attacked me, would you?" Runai moved into a mock defensive position.

Mikai lifted his sword and stood before his mother. "I'll protect you!"

"That's fine behavior." King Marcel smiled. "A man should always protect the girl that's important to him. Don't forget about this when you get a girl of your own."

"And don't forget about your mother, either," Queen Runai spoke up.

"Never!" Mikai exclaimed. The king and queen laughed as the training picked back up.

* * *

 

Mika sat outside with his books as he worked on his lessons. He was studious enough that his tutors allowed him to work unsupervised on occasion. He was the all-or-nothing type, they had learned that early on. If he showed up to work, he would put all his effort into it, but if he did not, it was nearly guaranteed that they would be unable to find him to attempt forcing the work on him. It had afforded him a lot of freedom and exasperation in equal measures.

He spotted his mother riding into the stables, looking as if she would not like to be seen. Naturally, he snuck closer to her to see what she was up to. His mother had long proved herself a mischievous person, so Mikai felt it was his duty to look after.

"Mother," He said once she'd gotten off her horse. "What are you up to?"

Queen Runai jumped, dropping a handbasket she'd been carrying. Her face was scarlett at having been surprised so easily. "Mikai, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I'm asking you that, mother." He been to pick up her basket.

She took it from him quickly, holding it behind her back. "I was just out for a ride."

"What's with the basket?" He asked her.

"A surprise for your father," She said. "I just wanted to gather a few berries. It's nothing too special."

Now he knew there was something odd going on. "Hand it over," Mikai said. "You're being suspicious."

"What! You can't take this from me! I'm your mother!" She sounded outraged, but he knew it was a cover. He kept his hand outstretched and she eventually handed the basket over to him. All he saw at first was berries, but a small spot of white was peaking out. He reached within, ignoring the uproar of protests from his mother, and found a bloodied rabbit.

"What?" Mikai looked startled. "What are you doing with this?"

"Okay, you caught me." She said with a sigh. "I was out hunting small game for your father's birthday. I'm going to surprise him by doing the whole meal myself." Mikai was surprised. In twelve years he had never once heard of his mother hunting. Sure, she took interest in him and his father's jaunts, but that had just been polite, hadn't it?

"Your father doesn't like me hunting alone, but I want this to be a surprise." She placed a hand on his arm. "You won't ruin my surprise, will you?"

"No..." He replied in a daze. She turned to leave, taking her basket from his hands, but he caught her arm. "But mother... Guns and dogs are no thing for a proper lady."

Queen Runai let out an elegant little laugh, holding her basket close to her. Her next words were one of the most surprising he'd ever heard from her, but he never forgot them. "Mikai... Your mother, and most women, do not spend all their time being proper ladies. Your mind is too fragile to learn how improper a lady I am."

He was completely stunned as he watched her walk away.

* * *

 

Mikai couldn't sleep. It was very late at night and he decided to take a walk around the palace. Near the woods where the hunting was done, there was a lake he often visited. He decided to take a stroll around the lake, but was surprised to hear the sound of someone swimming. He moved closer to the water, Just as someone emerged. At first, Mikai didn't notice the deep pink hair, shaded as it was by the night. The person soon turned, revealing uncovered flesh and an identity.

"Mother!" Mikai exclaimed.

Queen Runai looked momentarily embarrassed, but then she smiled. "You caught me."

"Mother, what are you doing?" He exclaimed again. "Are you naked?"

"Well, I wouldn't be swimming in a gown, dear." Her answer was much too casual for his liking.

"What if someone sees you! Does father know about this?" Mikai rattled off his questions quickly. His worry was plainly written, but she seemed not to share his concern.

"No one usually comes out here at night," Runai said. Her expression brightened as she added, "Why don't you join me?"

"What? No!" He protested.

"Take a quick dip with me. Do I have to undress you myself?" She moved to the edge to pull herself out.

"No! No! I'll do it! Just don't get out."

She watched him expectedly. His face burned fiercely with embarrassment. His mother was naked, watching him, waiting for _him_ to be naked. He wasn't sure how this night could get any more embarrassing for him. "At least turn around!" He urged.

"All right, I'm turning," She said with a small smile. "There's no need to be so shy. I've seen your father plenty of times, I know what a male body looks like. Not to mention I've had other courtships."

"I don't want to hear about that!" He yelled. He was reluctant, but out of fear that his mother really would get out and take off his clothes for him, he quickly stripped and got into the water.

"Doesn't that feel refreshing?" She asked him.

"No. It's cold and embarrassing," Mikai whispered.

"If you're this embarrassed now, how will you fair with a willing young maiden?"

"M-mother!" Mikai objected.

"No, I wish to know. I've seen you chat and charm your way around court. There is talk that you have taken hands behind closed doors."

"What hands I take and where I take them is a matter best discussed under different circumstances." Mikai said.

I believe this is the most suiting of situations," Runai disagreed. "As a mother, it is my job to be certain that you are quite prepared. Or have you moved past the point of preparation?" She placed her hand over her mouth and widened her eyes to convey her shock.

"I've moved far enough with my intimate lady subjects, thank you." Mikai turned away from her, hoping the darkness hid the burning of his cheeks.

"But how far is far enough?" She glided closer. "If you cannot even look at me..."

"Father is the one that she gaze at you, not me, and... Can we move on from this topic? Please!" Mikai begged. "When i gaze at my intimate subjects, I wish not to think of you. And they are much younger, your bodies differ."

Runai's mouth opened wide. "Is my son, my Prince Mikai, calling me old?"

"No, not old. It's that your body is more..."

She placed a finger to his lips. "Don't you dare speak another word."

"Mother, I didn't mean to--".

"Not a word!" She took his hand and pulled him toward the bank. "Teach you a thing or two," she muttered to herself. She moved to exit the water and Mikai attempted to resist her pull, but she held tight. He found she was stronger than he bad imagined her to be. Runai pulled them both from the water, facing him in the moonlight with her hands on ber hips. "Does this look like an aging figure to you?"

"Mother, you're being indecent!" 

She paused a moment, glare lessening as she looked him up and down. "You've become quite the man, haven't You? My.... these fourteen years have proved fruitful for you indeed."

Red colored his face and he desperately wished he had a way to cover his body's betrayal at seeing the full frame of his mother's beauty. "You've taken all my modesty away from me, mother. How do you expect me to carry on after this night?"

Runai picked up her robe and covered herself, slipping on her shoes, then opened a fan before her face. "Well, Prince Mikai... I certainly hope you put your equipment to good use."

With that statement the queen rushed away like a young girl, giggling to herself, leaving the prince standing naked in the woods. 

* * *

 It had been a total of 14 days, but Mikai finally managed to put his late-night surprise and lingering embarrassment out of his mind. At first he'd simply forgone time with his mother, taking to his father's side when he knew them to be apart. He was putting all that aside now.

None of that night's awkwardness remained. So as he watched his mother and father dance, taking center stage of today's ball, he didn't think anything of his devoted gaze.He had always thought his mother's dancing was beautiful, it was not odd to watch her. Before long though, his mind's eye had imagined her dancing right out of her clothes, until his mind was alight with the memory of her.

This had to stop.

The only way to get your mind off of something was to get it onto something else. This was on his mind because he needed to relieve himself of tension. His mind was telling him to indulge his body. And he certainly would.

He turned away from the king and queen and locked eyes with the first gaze he caught. A bright eyed brunette who hid her face with her fan and batted her eyelashes. He would bed her. He decided it right then. He moved across the room, offered her his hand and his smile. "My lady, would you honor me with your..." He took her hand, pulling her closer and intertwining their fingers. "Company?"

"Well, I would not mind a few dances, Prince," She responded with a coy smile.

"I can't have your company more than that?" He flashed her a devious grin.

"Prince!" She batted at him playfully with her fan, cheeks rosened. She had not pulled away though, and her chastisement was light and playful.

He would have her and she would be all the livelier for it, if talk were true.

That night he didn't leave his room until after his lady. He froze as soon as he reached the doorway. Queen Runai stood in the hall, watching the young lady as she disappeared down the hall.

"I suppose I needn't have worried over the use of your... endowments." She said smiling.

Mikai was lost for a moment trying to think of a reply. He decided to change the subject. "What are you doing wandering the castle at this time of night? Are you getting into more mischief?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said with a tease and smile, walking off and taking her small candle light with her.

Mikai knew, with absolute certainty knew, that his mother would be getting into trouble. He wasted no time following her light down the hall, deciding to stay out of sight until she let him to her scandal of the night.

The queen had wandered out into the gardens, stopping at the entrance to the garden maze. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, but he was certain she would not see him from her distance. Runai smiled deviously and blew out her candle. After that, he could hear her shoes as she raced through the maze.

She was teasing him! She was practically daring him to follow and he did so promptly before he lost her path. They ended up in the exact center of the maze. He wanted to creep up and startle her, catch her off guard. He was so certain that she would think she lost him. Once he was close enough to get a good look at her though, it wasn't as he expected.

Inside the castle he had thought nothing of the thin robe she wore. Now it seems like the most obvious red flag in the world, as it was slid from her body to review her naked flesh. That sight, stunning as it was, did not blind him from what else he saw. Another discarded robe and another naked body, this one his father's.

Mikai had not intended to find this. He wanted to leave. Another part of him did not. That part of him wanted to take advantage of the dark, of their oblivion to his presence. Runai cast a quick look around, spotted him, and turned Marcel's back to him. The King was unaware of his presence as she mounted him. Her gaze locked with Mikai's for just an instant long enough to not be a coincidence, just long enough that he was certain she had to know that they were not alone.

It was wrong for Mikai to be there, to watch them, but he did so as openly as he dared, hidden from his father. He watched her rising and falling onto him, watched them coming together over and over again. He let the heat and eroticism  of the moment fill him.

His father was saying his mother's name and she was whispering his name right back. "Marcel. Marcel." It wasn't forced at all. He could tell. This was her heart, her soul, saying his father's name. And Marcel's arms were holding her so tightly and so gently...

Runai was more uncovered than she'd been at the lake. She was more open, more honest, completely ungardened. He couldn't look away from her. Not until the end. Not until the very last moment. The moment where the entire reason for this midnight maze moment was realized.

Runai's eyes did not return to him. Marcel did not know that he was watched. And Mikai return to his bedchamber before the king and queen rose from one another.


End file.
